


Drawn

by kueroyalt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fairy Tail Final series episode 9 reference, Post Alvarez Empire arc, Post Fairy Tail: Final Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: What draws him in, what draws him to go through this? That's what she wants to know
Relationships: Mest Gryder | Doranbolt/Wendy Marvell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Drawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindStar27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStar27/gifts).



> Just something that popped in my head after re-watching episode 9 of fairy tail final series episode 9. Because Mendy gets acknowledged finally.  
> To the Fanfiction and Archive user who got me the pairing I crave and then added all-time favorite one LoLu, this is for you Windstar.  
> I don't own anything characters are under copyright

There was something about her that always pulled him towards her. Maybe it was her determination such as when she dealt with Face, he was awed by that as well the moment she cut her hair off and stood so tall. Her infinite kindness could be one of them, after all the kindness she showed that boy on Caracole Island was too much that he actually admitted his thought aloud, of how much of an angel she was. He felt drawn to her since he saw her the day the S-Class trial was announced, so much so that he asked her to be his partner without even considering another option. 

Wendy who we always thought was younger was actually supposedly the older one. Time travel, that Eclipsed gate seemed to be both a blessing and curse. It brought Wendy to this era but deposited her at a time where he was physically older. Not that the seven-year rest on Tenrou Island helped either. No matter what he did or tried it seemed only Wendy could cause his heart to beat so fast, to stir such emotions in one like himself. 

His psychical age was what stopped him from trying to express his feelings. Which was led him to look for a way to change that obstacle. He’d never ask Wendy to change to skip forward and miss what growing had to offer, but he was different. He would gladly live through his teenage years again if it meant he had a shot with her. 1 year, seven months, 3 weeks and two days since he started his search for a way to make it happen. He didn’t want eternal youth, and he definitely didn’t want Zeref’s curse. All he wanted was to grow up again, with Wendy. Finally, he found something, a lead he could actually chase down. As he made his way to leave Magnolia and head towards it he heard his name being called before something collided with his back at high speed. He female yelp was the only clue as he fell foreward catching himself before his face hit the ground barely. He carefully turned around so his back softly met the ground and that whoever collided with him was against his chest not his back where he couldn’t see them. His eyes widened at the person in front of him. Wendy’s body was mere centimeters away from his own. 

“Wendy?” he asked Puzzled. “ What were you doing?” she gazed her eyes up at him and his gaze was trapped in its pull. 

“I was trying to catch up to you but I didn’t know if you used your teleport magic or not so I used my dragon force to race and try to catch up to you.” She explained then winced, probably from feeling the pain of the crash had caused her. “I didn’t expect you to be this close though, so I barely had time to slow down before I crashed into you.” She said with a slight smile. Mest felt like the air was knocked out of him and at the moment he wasn’t sure if it was because of the collusion, where any adrenaline that kept it at bay was gone so it caught up to him or for the fact that it was because Wendy was trying to go after him or even if it was because of her effect on him. 

“You were trying to catch up to me?” he asked breathless as he internally cursed himself for being so careless in not hiding what she did to him. It seemed his question was like a splash of cold water to Wendy as her smile disappeared and her face turned determined, serious. 

“Yes, Mest why are you chasing down leads on age regression and time?” she asked firmly and Mest felt like the blood had drained from his face. How the hell did she know what he has been looking into? 

“H-H-How do you know that?” he asked. 

“Freed and Levy noticed you have been going through the guild library and the Master confessed you seemed to be focused on searching some body change magic on age.” Wendy answered. ‘Damn the Master.’ Cursed Mest figuring that the master knew somehow what Mest was doing and why. “Master said from the way you looked when you left you must have found something, I want to know why?” Wendy demanded fiercely. 

Mest was frozen, he had hoped he had been secretive enough so he wouldn’t have to answer that question yet here he was asked by none other then the reason he wanted to. What was he supposed to say that wouldn’t make him sound like a pervert of some kind? He knew he couldn’t lie to her nor would he mess with her memories ever again yet he also didn’t want her to know with him like this, in this body so much older then her. 

“I-I.” he started but stopped when something hit his face, a tear to prescise, a tear from Wendy as many were welling up in her eyes. 

“Why, why would you want to change? what possible reason would you want to be a kid again? I just don’t understand why.” She asked. Mest sighed and tilted his stare upwards praying for the strength to do the thing he was so scared of doing. 

“You.” He said and Wendy’s gaze turned questioning. 

“What?” she asked.

“You.” He answered turning his gaze away so he wouldn’t see the confusion turn to disgust when he realized what he meant. 

“Me, I don’t understand.” She confessed and Mest closed his eyes terrified in having to explain it to her. 

“You asked why, and my answer is you.” He said avoiding looking at he face, anywhere but her face. “Even if I have to grow up again and live through puberty again.” 

“Your doing this, for me?” came a dazed and almost amazed whisper which despite Mest’s mind not wanting to have his eyes look towards Wendy’s face. The glittering pools of tears still danced on the edge of her eyes but a smile was starting to grow from her lips which came with the pools of her orbs seeming to sparkle. Wait was she happy about this. Without warning her arms wrapped around his neck and her head went to his shoulder. It was the most awkward hug Mest had ever endured yet the most amazing cause at the moment Wendy was straddling him and soft laughs coupled sobs escaped her mouth. 

“Wendy?” asked Mest cautiously unsure what was happening, was he dreaming. She pulled back her beautiful smile beaming, with such a light dusting of pink caressing her cheeks, eyes glimmering with giddiness and was that love? No impossible. 

“Mest.” She sighed and Mest’s heart did a flip flop at how his name left her lips. “Mest, you give up your adult life, for me.” she whispered in awe as if he was a gleaming treasure or being to praise when he wasn’t anything but a man who had feelings for someone in a girl’s body. She didn’t phase it as a question, but her gaze seemed to make him want to answer any way. 

“Yes, in a heartbeat.” He replied breathlessly. Then in a blur Wendy’s face was closer as her eyes were now closed and her lips, her lips were on his and Mest was compelled to answer the pressure against his own as his eyes fell closed in the warmth he was pulled into. Gentle, warm, amazing. He was trapped now permanently drawn to her forever and always.


End file.
